Prologue for Slaka-Blaka (Bionicle)
by Belgarion1999
Summary: Hi hope you enjoy this story
1. PROLOGUE

This is my first story please incourage me and not say that I am not sooted for this ( I am only in 8th grade)PM me or say it in the reviews if you have ideas for chapter 1. Please give me at least 12 good reviews per chapter, and that will give you guys a chapter to read. Follow and Fav, B1999

Prologue

Slandrhathsh was the greatest city that had ever existed. A grand token of achievement of the Doomarions was their city stronghold that had never been breached by any army.

The Doomarions a proud race did not care to take sides in the wars of others. Quite tall, the Doomarions had chosen over time to be bipedal "stand on two legs ", making them 9' 10" tall, which gave them a great advantage at that time in history. It allowed them to achieve great feats in science, made them virtually unbeatable in battle, and made them the undisputable masters of their domain.

At the height of their civilization, their city of Slandrhathsh grew rapidly fueled by science and seclusion. The city itself lies in a great rift valley deep in the Angolia Mountains called Androver "The great crescent". The walls of the valley were overhanging on all sides with only one road leading to the city. The chief export of the city was Unabitanium and Alamanthium, two metals used for weapons, armor, and Bionic Upgrades. The Doomarions mined the metals from the mountains. They forged the metal in the heart of the city using the incredible heat produced by Mt. Iufla (Its lava gets up to 8,000 degrees in winter and 20,000 degrees in summer.) which is channeled into the city's great forges. The weapons, armor, and Bionic Upgrades made from the labor of the Doomarions were of the finest quality ever known. The metals had unique properties that made the weapons, armor, and Bionic Upgrades that not knew the effects of time. Blades stayed internally sharp, armor was extremely light and strong, the upgrades never wore out or degraded from use, no matter what the conditions they were exposed to.

It was the location of the city that head to its loss. One day Mt. Iufla erupted with such violence and ferocity that the eastern side of the volcano broke off and slid into the valley that lead to Slandrhathsh. For three days the volcano roared rebuilding its lost side while filling the southern valley crafting a wall so high that it was capped with permanent snow.

The city of Slandrhathsh fell into ruin, and was lost from the known world, behind the Great wall of rock and snow. Lost but not forgotten, it had not been destroyed and its treasures were found by Levonmis the world's oldest dragon, Teacher of heroes, and Master of Fire. Five high races laid a claim to the lost city's treasures. A grave mistake was made by Geohade King of the Shlchans, one night when the Helamairs, Toas, Alsarans, and Zondairgons all met together on the foot hills of the Great wall where they made agreements on what treasure goes to which King. King Geohade accused the King of the Helamairs of uncontained greediness and he retaliated with violence. The King of the Toas was accidently killed in the process. The War of Slandrhathsh had begun. King Geohade soon regretted having accused the King of the Helamairs.

500 YEARS LATER

King Werhane son of Geohade, was running for his life with a magical egg in the forest of Glatherblaka, named after a 10 year battle that ravaged in its depths that had not gone well for Palame, Queen of the Alsarans whom had died a year later from siege.

"WERHANE, IF YOU SURRENDER THAT EGG I WILL SPARE YOUR LIFE!"

"NOT A CHANCE MONGAR, YOU WILL HAVE TO KILL ME!"

"AS YOU WISH, PREPARE TO DIE WERHANE!"

Werhane just noticed in time to see that there was a cliff in front of him. With no choice in the matter,Werhane knew he was no match for Mongar,but he stopped and faced Mongar the mage whom was holding a broad sword in his right hand and a staff in his left. They met blades while Werhane was quickly mumbling a spell to teleport the egg in his pocket.

"No you don't Werhane! I won't allow it," Mongar said and began to say the counter spell but was too late. Werhane took out the egg and completed the spell. The egg in Werhane's hand vanished with a bright light and was gone.

"NO!" Mongar screamed into the night, startaled Werhane slipped exposing his kneck, and with a final blow with his broad sword Mongar cut off Werhane's head with such ferocity that the ground cracked. Werhane's body fell to the ground in a heap, blood spilling everywhere.

"One day I will find that egg if is the last thing I do." Mongar said to himself with anger, he turned around and disappeared into the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Name translations:

Mongar: Hate/Werhane: Kindness/Geohade: Mistake (No more needed for now) :)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

10 YEARS LATER

In a lonely, hilly pasture a shepherd named Morphis was watching his sheep, when a bright light appeared in the middle of the pasture, blinding him.

When his eyes cleared he saw to his horror a bloody crater where his sheep were suppose to be. Morphis hurried down the slope he was on. When he got there he saw an egg in the crater. Morphis slowly walked to the egg and quickly touched it with his staff, nothing happened when he did this so he warraly picked it up. A surge of pianful energy zapped him and he flew 10 feet backward. he landed back on the slope wherehe first saw the egg. Morphis was astonished to see that he wasn't dead. He hurried to his home a mile away and went inside, and thats when it happened. The egg cracked open and a strange little creature came out. It looked like a scropion but it had no pinchers it had hands.

"_Hello strange person who is holding me, my name is Slaka-Blaka and you are my keeper."_

**Hay, sorry for the cliffhanger but it was nessisary for chapter 2 hope you are interested and that you liked it because it is gonig to get stranger in the next chapter Your Fav, BELGARION1999**


	3. Chapter 2

Morphis was bewildered, "_How can you speak you just hatched_!" he said to Slaka-Blaka.

"_I have always been able for the last 300 years, and I have been waiting for you for over 500 years._ Slaka-Blaka said.

Morphis was dumbfounded. He wondered how Slaka-Blaka could be that old, yet be only a baby. Morphis let his troubles leave him and concentrated his attention on lighting his lamp he was holding. He lit the lamp and walked over to the table in his living room where he kept his pipe.

Morphis sat down and pondered his predicament. He lit his pipe and stuck it in his mouth and thought to himself. "How did I get myself in this situation, and how did I become a Keeper?"

A Keeper was a being with great responsablety, and power. Keepers usually have a castle or a Kingdom, but Morphis was only a shepherd. Morphis didn't know what to do. He asked himself "Am I the right person for this?"

_"You are the one for this responsablety, because I chose you."_ Slaka-Blaka said to him as if he read his mind which he must have done.

"_I don't know why you chose me I have done nothing of importance, other than picking your egg up before rocks smash it." _Morphis said.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING. SORRY FOF THE CLIFFHANGER B1999**


End file.
